When Your Heart Speaks
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: Jessika Thompson was born and raised in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Her family moves off when she turns eleven. When she comes back to visit... will everything be the same? DallyxOC DISCONTINUED. SORRY.
1. Prologue

**When Your Heart Speaks**

_Wicked_

**A/N: Please enjoy everyone! Read and review! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of The Outsiders. Credit goes to my favorite author S.E. Hinton! I only own Jessika Thompson._

**Prologue – **

_Tulsa, Oklahoma 1957_

_Moving day, I could remember it so clearly. My home, my friends, and my family I thought I was never going to see again. Even though I was eleven, Tulsa meant everything to me. I was born here and loved every inch of it; especially my neighborhood._

_But the greatest part that I was going to miss was my friends._

_The guys._

_I remember having so much fun with them; getting into so much trouble everyday. We were just kids seeing what mischief we could cook up. Hah, mom never really liked me hanging out with them. What did she know? They were all my best friends. _

_Back then, my nickname was "Little Red" because I always used to wear a red bandana over my jet black hair. I was known for being a Tomboy; I was never too fond of all that girly junk. I always wanted to do what the other guys were doing! The day my mom told me we were moving was terrible. I asked her if she would let me stay here. But no matter what, she said that everyone had to go. With that, all of us was off to Semerah, Pennsylvania. _


	2. Chapter One: The News

**Chapter One – The News**

_Semerah, Pennsylvania 1962_

"**I **can't believe summer's actually here." Leslie said in relief. "School's been such a pain in the ass. I'm glad it's over for a whole, good two months."

"Don't you _know it_?" I agreed. "Finally we get some relaxing time!"

The last day of Tulsa High School had ended moments after 2:50pm today. After a year of hard work, we the students were released on summer vacation.

"Defiantly." Leslie said. "We should go shopping tomorrow. You know, just for the sake of being out of school."

"Well tomorrow I start my new job at the movie theater and I'll also be working Sunday. So how about Monday we go?" I suggested

"I can't." Leslie shook her head. "Coach is making us practice all week starting tomorrow."

Leslie Charles is my best friend. She's sixteen like I am, and a cheerleader. Along with that, she's also a swimmer. I don't know how she does it, but she does! In my point-of-view, Leslie's a very dedicated athlete and passionate about what she does. Her hair's honey-colored along with having her chocolate brown orbs. Since she was Italian, Leslie also had a fair-looking tan. On the other hand, I, Jessika Marie Thompson was kind of the opposite of Leslie. I was more into art, photography, and literature. Along with that, I was interested in watching wrestling and playing baseball. My hair reached down about to my shoulders; it was ebony and curly like my mothers.

My eyes were a blue-green mix with sharp pupils. A lot of people told me they looked like cat eyes. Ever since I entered middle school, Leslie was always my closest friend. Even if we had our fights, both of us would make up after just a couple days or so. And now we've just passed our sophomore year; and we're still best friends.

"Damn, a whole week? God, they've got you pretty much tied up don't they?" I said amazed.

"Yeah I know." Leslie rolled her eyes. "I love cheerleading, but _hate _the hours they put on us."

"That's why I'm not into sports." I told her. "I'm not in shape and would never be able to keep up with all that."

"Being in cheerleading for seven-to-eight years, and swimming for two years, I'm used to it." Leslie said.

We were walking from our bus stop, but as we got closer to my house I said "Anyways, we'll have to plan something soon. But I'll see you later Les'."

I stopped walking when I reached my drive-way. She continued on and waved good-bye to me. "Alright talk to you later."

I waved back. "See-ya!"

She turned away and headed towards her house. I stepped on the black tar driveway of mine and wondered over inside.

"Hi mom, I'm home." I called to the house casually. After years of living in my house, you pretty much get used to the same routine.

"Hey sweetie!" I got back as responses. I knew my mom was in the living room watching her soaps. She works from 7:00 am to 12:00 pm as a librarian down at the local library in Semerah. After her shift is down, someone else takes over and she goes home. My dad worked at Front St Auto Sales as a mechanic. He worked from 8:00 am to 5:00 pm, so he was still at his job most of the day. Then there was my lovable brother Jason; he also worked with my dad at the shop (as we called it) working on cars.

I went into the living room to see my mother where I suspected. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Alright, it was kind of boring. All we did was watch movies. What about yours?" I replied to her.

"Same here." Mom said. "But I have good news that will possibly make things seem less _boring._"

I turned my head in her direction. "How's that?"

"We might be visiting Tulsa soon."


	3. Chapter Two: Familiar Faces

**Chapter Two – Familiar Faces**

My eyes widened with surprise. "Nu'uh!"

Mom nodded her head. "Yep; your dad and I talked on the phone with your Aunt Kathy and Uncle Tom and we're planning to go back over there for a bit."

I felt like a kid in a candy store; I was excited. I couldn't believe what she just said. We were actually going to Tulsa again. It feels like forever since I've been there; and all my mind was able to do at this moment was wonder. Wonder if all my memories of Tulsa were still the same.

"How long will we be there for?" I questioned.

"Maybe a three to … possibly five week trip." Mom estimated.

"Wow, really?" I said. This would be one of the longest vacations my parents had planned. Usually it would be a one-to-two week stay; but I guess we had a little extra time on our hands.

"What about your and dad's jobs?" I mentioned.

"There are plenty of people at the library to take my spot while I'm gone." Mom said. "And your dad requested time off from Rob."

Rob was Dad's boss; he was pretty cool. I go down at the shop ever so often to visit Dad while he's at work and talk to Rob sometimes as well.

Then I had another question to throw at her. "When are we going?"

"Two weeks from today." she answered. "We still have to pay for the airplane tickets though. Dad said that their cheaper in the summer so he'll be getting them tomorrow."

Two weeks it was and it started off tiring. We all had to get up at 3:00 am to catch our plane. And it didn't help much that Jason kept torturing me until I did get up. _"Wake up sunshine! Time to get up!" _he said in a corny voice over and over again. Ughh.

The plane we boarded was decent. Hey it wasn't first class; but then again it wasn't crappy. It wasn't like those airplanes that are insanely crowded. I happened to got stuck on one of those before. Worst five hours of my life!

"I wonder if there are any famous people on here – Oh well except for me of course!" Jason joked

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Jason, don't be so full of yourself."

"I'm being serious though." he said.

"Yeah so am I!" I laughed.

Hours rolled by and we landed down at the airport in Oklahoma after what felt like two days.

"_All passengers boarding Flight 699, we have now arrived in Tulsa, Oklahoma." _I heard the lady on the intercom say.

We got up and out of our seats, and got our bags. It took a minute or so to get off, but when I got into the lobby my face immediately lit up.

My aunt and uncle stood waiting for us. They looked almost the same after five years. Though there were little changes such as Aunt Kathy's hair that was changed from blonde to brunette. And Uncle Tom looked a bit older. But other than that, I was happy to see them.

I walked up to my Aunt, set my bag on the ground and hugged her. "Aunt Kathy, it's so nice to see you!"

I felt her arms wrap around me. "Kiddo! It's nice to see you too!" She took a look at me "Holy mackerel Jessika, you've gotten so big!" she squealed.

Yeah Aunt Kathy was one of those _"You've grown up so much!" _realitives; God bless her. I love her, ever since I was a little kid, I thought of her as a second mother to me. And I still do.

"Yep, I'm a teenager now." I smiled.

"Well big teenager, come, I've got a suprise for you in the car." She put her arm around me.

"Ooh, I like what I'm hearing!" I said.

Aunt Kathy laughed. "Man, you've defiantly grown _way _too fast. I need to catch up. Haha!"

We entered the parking lot, without knowing, I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Woah, hey, what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Close your eyes." I heard Aunt Kathy say.

I shut my eyes tightly. "Okay, my eyes are closed."

"Alright, I'm going to lead you into the car. But keep. Your eyes. _Shut._" She instructed.

"I will."

"We're going to take her with us okay?" Aunt Kathy spoke.

I took it she was talking to my parents.

"Got it, we'll meet you there." Dad said.

"'K, come on Jessika." She said to me.

She took her hands off my eyes and onto my shoulders. I still had my eyes closed. She pushed me foward and I moved my legs and feet in the directions she wanted me to go to. When she wanted me to stop, I stood where she placed me.

I heard the car door open.

"Remember, don't look." Aunt Kathy reminded me.

"I won't, I won't." I laughed.

She helped me into the car. The door closed, and so did the passenger's. Then as I heard the click and shut of the driver's seat, Aunt Kathy told me. "Open your eyes Jess."

I did, and when my sight came into place, I saw someone at the corner of my eye. I almost had a heart attack! I gasped, it was them! I recognized that baby face, brown hair, and soft eyes. And the other boy with the rusty-colored hair, grey eyes, and cheerful smile. They were two of my best friends.

It was Sodapop Curtis and Two-Bit Matthews.

* * *

**A/N: Heeeey guys! So how do you like the first two chapters of my story? Good? Bad? Please give me some nice feedback and constructive criticism. It would really help. I've also recieved some help from two excellent writer's forums: The Fireplace & The Furnace. If you have a chance, check them both out. Creator of the forums are Flame-Rising. So all credit goes to him! ; Anyways keep reading please! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter Three: Coming Home Again

**Chapter Three - Coming Home Again**

I embraced Sodapop into a hug without a thought. The car started up and Uncle Tom drove out of the parking lot.

"Oh my god! Soda! Two-Bit!!"

For the first time in forever, I was actually seeing two of my best friends of Oklahoma. I thought I was dreaming; but it was real. Of course, I should have known that Aunt Kathy was going to do this.  
Along with me, Aunt Kathy was a second mother to the guys too. She took care of us all and made sure nothing really ever bad happened.

I felt Soda hug me back. "Little Red, it's awesome to see you again!"

I let go of him and looked up at both of them.

"Wow! It's been so long!" I said. "How've you two been?"

"We've been alright; hangin' in there. Same old guys still here." Sodapop said. "What about you? Lookit you!"

"What about me?" I raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Hair? Make-up? Jewelery? What happened to the tomboy Jessika?" Sodapop pointed out.

"Hey! I'm still the same rough-housin' girl." I punched Soda in the arm playfully. "I've just gotten... dressed up a little that's all."

"It doesn't look bad." Two-Bit complimented. "Just promise us you're not goin' soft on us."

"Pff! You both must be crazy if you think I am goin' soft!" I scoffed.

They both knew I was just playing and laughed. Sodapop then said to me "What do you think about comin' over our house and seeing the others?"

"Yeah, I kind of slipped it out that you were coming..." Two-Bit confessed.

"Uh, well I got to go unpack when I get to my aunt and uncle's house though." I told them.

"It won't take you that long Jess." Uncle Tom said. "And it's not like you have to unpack right away. You can do it tonight if you want."

"I know, but I'd rather just get it out of the way that's all." I answered him.

"Whenever you get done, just come on over. You know where our house is." Soda said.

"I won't be long, but alright." I smiled.

Uncle Tom dropped Soda and Two-Bit at Soda and his brother's house. Arriving at Aunt Kathy and Uncle Tom's house, the three of us were greeted to the sound of Peanut's barks. Peanut was their Golden Retriever. He was a real friendly dog to the family.

Since there was only one guestroom, Jason and I had to sleep downstairs in the living room. But we did keep our bags the guest room so we had space. The only thing I took out of my bag at the moment was my flip-flops so I could change out of my sneakers.

I went back downstairs and into the kitchen to see that my mom and aunt was cooking dinner.

"Hey kiddo, you hungry?" Aunt Kathy offered food. "We're cookin' steak tonight."

"Could you put my plate in the microwave for now?" I requested. "I'm going over the guys' house and see them again."

Mom was cooking the steak as Aunt Kathy worked on the asparagus. "Who?"

"The Curtis family. Remember mom?" I tried sparking her memory.

"Oh! Okay." She nodded. "Well be home around eightish."

I read the clock; it said 6:45pm.

"'K, I'll see you then." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. Love you dear." she said.

"Love you too Mom. Love you Aunt Kathy." I responded to both of them.

"Love ya." Aunt Kathy replied. "Have fun."

I was out the front door and walked about five houses down. The Curtis' place hasn't changed much from when I lived here. I stepped onto their driveway and headed for the front door.

I knocked five times and waited for someone to show up. I heard footsteps, and the door knob started to turn. It swung open and a tall, muscular man answered the door. He had dirty-blondish looking hair and grey eyes. The man looked about in his twenties, and it could be only one person: Darrell Curtis.

"Little Red!!" he attacked me with a bear hug.

"Hey -- Darry. How's it?" I said practically getting the wind knocked out of me.

"Ah! Welcome home girl!" Darry spun me around a couple times.

"Thanks -- Uh Dar' -- could you let me down?" I gasped.

"Oops. Yeah sorry about that..." Darry set me down back on my feet. "Come on in."

We both stepped inside; I spotted Two-Bit sitting on the couch along with three other boys.

One was rather short, with black hair like mine (but mostly on his forehead) with black, innocent looking eyes just stained with fear. The other one was a tall and slender boy with a short brown hair, dark eyes, and an elfish-looking face. The third one, was about at an average height. He had the same color hair as Darry, though his was slick back with grease. From my memory I took it was Johnny Cade, Ponyboy Curtis, and Dallas Winston.

"Hey! She's here!" Two-Bit said seeing me with Darry.

"Well it's about goddamn time." Dally joked.

"Oh quiet Dally." I laughed.

"Welcome back Jessika, how've you been?" Ponyboy greeted me.

"Thanks Ponyboy, it's great to be back. " I smiled.


End file.
